


James Bond 007 in...  Remember That Everyone Dies

by JohnDoeTheAssassin (jndetke)



Series: 007:  Remember That Everyone Dies [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Daniel Craig 007 Continuity, Espionage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by 007's Video Games, Inspired by Kingsmen: The Secret Service, Make What You Will of My Writing, Not Sure What No Time to Die Has to Do With This, Post-SPECTRE, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potential Assassin's Creed Modern Day Crossover, SPECTRE Fix-It, Severely Traumatized Bond Girl, Spoilers for SPECTRE, Spoilers for Skyfall, This May Or May Not Be in the Daniel Craig Canon, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jndetke/pseuds/JohnDoeTheAssassin
Summary: This is a screenplay project I started that's your typical 007 film, however I hope to make the Bond girl into a genuine love interest of Bond's similar to Tracy Bond, Vesper Lynd, or Madeleine Swann(?) (whether she becomes a tragic one or not I won't tell, as that'd be a spoiler).  007 is entangled in a conspiracy that starts out with a pharmaceutical corporation making a deal with a terrorist organization other than SPECTRE, yet SPECTRE is somehow involved with this whole thing, along with our Bond girl, who is a Swedish bombshell named Dr. Katja Winter.  The story starts out in the Sarawat Mountains of Saudi Arabia, and I've already got a location in mind for the second chapter.  Needless to say I'm trying to make this canon with both the Craig origin story continuity as well as the other classic movies in a bizarre way.  Anyway, it's up to Bond again to save the world...  and the girl, while potentially risking losing his life and even his mind in the process.
Relationships: James Bond/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 007:  Remember That Everyone Dies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Trouble in Sarawat

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged; any ways you think this work could be made better might help me improve this in the long run. To be honest I just started this screenplay and am trying to find ways to differentiate its plot from some of my other works, so I don't know exactly where it's going to go at this point. 
> 
> NOTE: All rights of the James Bond series, the non-original characters, organizations, etc. go to the companies that own the James Bond franchise. I do not in any way own any rights to them, so please do not sue me or anything bad like that: I am a huge James Bond fan. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it!

INT. MILITARY PLANE, ABOVE THE ARABIAN DESERT- DAY

ABOVE THE SARAWAT MOUNTAINS, SAUDI ARABIA

Cue the Bond theme music as the iconic gun barrel sequence occurs and Bond shoots at the gun barrel before blood oozes over its view. The blood fades as the barrel hole moves over and zooms out while centered around the loud engine of an MI6 plane.

Zoom out for an establishing shot of the plane exterior.

JAMES BOND 007 sits in a seat in the bay of the plane. His face is obscured from view by the shadows of the plane. Cut to a view of his smartphone which shows static before M appears on the smartphone's screen.

M: 007, can you hear me?

007: M. Do you mind telling me why you flew me out here like this while on leave?

M: If you must ask, that's why I called. By now you should be nearing the drop zone, so I'll be brief.

Recently DR. KATJA WINTER, one of the top scientists working for the Swedish pharmaceutical company Biotisys, was kidnapped by an international terrorist organization based in the Middle East known only as Fawdaa, or in English, "Chaos."

007: I've heard of Fawdaa, but not of Winter. Why would they want to kidnap her?

M: She's one of the foremost experts in developing vaccines for some of the world's deadliest viruses, some of which could be used for weaponization of the very viruses they were designed to prevent from spreading to humans.

Her research cannot fall into the wrong hands. You can't let that happen. Your mission is to either rescue or kill her, depending on what you believe to be the right choice to make. 

(sighs)

But once I send you her picture to help you identify her on site, I have no doubt which option you'll take.

007: And what makes you say that?

M: Do you have to ask? 007, don't let your feelings get in the way of this mission. I can't share much more details, but something about this whole mission seems off to me. Do be careful.

007: Always.

Q appears on 007's smartphone's screen.

Q: 007, as you know by now, I've equipped your smartphone with advanced hacking software to help you glean and redact any electronic copies of Ms. Winter's research or potential intelligence on Fawdaa's computer systems. Simply hold your phone up to any nearby electronics and let it do the work. 

You also have contact lenses with sonar and data vision that let you see in the dark, see enemies through walls, as well as understand your environment better by projecting data onto it in real time.

Finally, I've equipped you with grenades disguised as pens, one of which functions as a combat knife that can be thrown or used for fisticuffs after you take the cap off. The others have different colors for different purposes, and the fuse is lit once you take the cap off for them. 

However, right now for our sake we're still testing the other versions; black is your typical timed fragmentation grenade, while silver is your combat knife and gold is a flashbang grenade.

Apart from that, you have your usual arsenal at your disposal. Do try to take care of my devices if possible, 007.

007: I'll try my hardest, Q. Thank you.

Q: (rolls his eyes) If you say so, 007.

M appears on 007's smartphone's screen again.

M: You'll be doing a HALO jump into the mountains, several klicks from Fawdaa's sleeper cell stronghold.

From there, you will traverse through the desert and mountains under the cover of an incoming sandstorm toward the stronghold. 

You're on your own for infil and exfil transport options, but satellite imagery shows that there are plenty of convoys going in and out of the base that should do nicely. Good luck, 007. M out.

007's phone shows a picture of the beautiful DR. KATJA WINTER.

007: Your intuition about my choices is spot on, M.

The bay doors open. Cut to a view 007 has his back to, as he straps on his parachute and puts on his helmet, and runs toward the edge of the bay and leaps off into the sky.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE ARABIAN DESERT- DAY

007 falls through the sky. The augmented vision from his contact lenses shows various types of data, as well as his altitude, starting at 45,000 feet. A DIGITAL FEMALE VOICE narrates his decreasing altitude while the movie's opening credits are shown on screen.

DIGITAL FEMALE VOICE: Altitude 40,000 feet... Altitude 30,000 feet...

Establishing shot of the Sarawat Mountains and the Arabian Desert beneath him as he falls close enough to see the terrain. A sandstorm can be seen in the distance.

DIGITAL FEMALE VOICE: Altitude 20,000 feet... Altitude 10,000 feet... 5,000 feet... 4,000 feet... 3,000 feet... 2,000 feet... 1,000 feet...

Deploy.

Cut to a close-up of Bond as he deploys his parachute. Bond floats safely to the ground before landing in a crouching position, kicking up a large cloud of sand in the process.

As the sand cloud clears, 007 stands up from his crouch and takes off his helmet, revealing his face as the movie's title appears.

JAMES BOND 007 IN... REMEMBER THAT EVERYONE DIES

CUT TO:

EXT. TERRORIST OUTPOST, THE SARAWAT MOUNTAINS- DAY

Quick montage of 007 traversing through the mountains as the opening credits and their song play along with flashy images of 007 in combat and the other characters, including Dr. Winter.

The credits stop when 007 reaches an outpost surrounded by an electric fence where there are several TERRORISTS wearing black uniforms and masks and toting Kalashnikov assault rifles patrolling the outpost. There are two sniper towers, two small buildings in the middle of the outpost, and a road passing between the buildings.

007: It's Fawdaa.

Cut to 007's first person view. 007 taps a few buttons on his smartphone to activate his contact lenses' camera vision to locate the power source to the electric fence.

Cut to third person view of 007, where he pulls out his silenced Walther P99 toward the fence power source.

Cut to a close-up of his pistol for a build-up until he fires it.

Cut to the fence as its power source short-circuits due to the shot, and the fence crackles with electricity before its blue glow disappears.

007 then quickly climbs over a gap in the barbed wire on top of the fence. Two terrorists are talking to each other in Arabic.

TERRORIST 1: (in Arabic with English subtitles) The electric fence is malfunctioning. Go investigate!

TERRORIST 2: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Yes, sir.

Terrorist 2 walks toward the power source.

Cut to 007 over-the-shoulder view for a moment as he looks over at Terrorist 2.

Cut to 007's first person view as the data in his vision shows data and the terrorist highlighted by his sonar vision contact lenses.

TERRORIST 2: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Fucking thing is broken again.

Cut to 007 as he approaches Terrorist 2 from behind, grabs the terrorist by the neck and mouth while the terrorist tries to yell for help, and snaps his neck. Terrorist 2's corpse falls to the ground, and 007 picks up his dropped AK-47.

Fade to black for a moment, combined with some ruffling sounds indicating that he is putting on the terrorist's clothes.

Cut to when he is dressed in the terrorist outfit, toting his AK-47. 007 approaches the terrorist. Terrorist 1 approaches him.

TERRORIST 1: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Farid, you fucking moron, why didn't you fix the fence?

007 bashes Terrorist 1 in the forehead with the rifle, knocking him to the ground, then stabs the man in the neck with his combat knife and causes him to choke to death and leak blood all over the ground.

Another terrorist, TERRORIST 3, notices 007 do this and points at him, alerting his comrades.

TERRORIST 3: (in Arabic with English subtitles) There's an intruder dressed in one of our uniforms! Fire!

007 manages to kill several of the terrorists with his AK-47 before they begin to shoot at him with their AK-47's and Dragunov sniper rifles. 007 hides behind one of the building's concrete walls as he reloads. Soon the terrorists all die as 007 kills them with his AK-47, his aim deadly.

The terrorists scream as they collapse onto the sand. Terrorists perched in the sniper towers and the roofs of the buildings fall off and hit the ground lifelessly.

Cut to a frontal view of 007 as he wipes the dust and blood off of his disguise. A terrorist behind him with a bloody right leg and dismembered right arm tries to limp toward him. 007 turns around and shoots the terrorist in the head with his P99, making him fall face-first onto the floor.

Cut to 007 looking at all of the dead terrorists in front of him.

007: Time to tidy this place up.

FADE OUT

The outpost is now cleared of bodies. A technical full of more terrorists drives toward the outpost between the buildings. 007 is standing there in his disguise, with his AK-47 in hand, waiting for them. Another terrorist, TERRORIST 4, gets out of the technical after they arrive.

TERRORIST 4: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Soldier! Explain yourself! We heard gunfire, and commotion on the radio channels! Where are the rest of the guards!

Cut to a view through a window of one of the buildings of 007 standing outside it. The bloody corpses of the terrorists he killed are hidden underneath the window on the floor of the building's interior.

007: (in a bad Arabic accent, in Arabic with English subtitles) They went AWOL while I was on break.

TERRORIST 4: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Motherfucker! What were you thinking? The boss is going to have our heads for this!

007: (in a bad Arabic accent, in Arabic with English subtitles) Don't worry about it, I'm sure he won't mind a few of his cronies going off to take a piss in the sand.

TERRORIST 4: (in a bad Arabic accent, in Arabic with English subtitles) What? Wait a minute... your accent is suspicious.

007: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Strange. I thought it was rather authentic.

007 quickly holds up his AK-47 and shoots Terrorist 4, then sprays all of the terrorists still inside the technical with a barrage of gunfire before they can react. He then clears their corpses out of the technical, then gets in the driver's seat and drives out of the outpost.

CUT TO:

EXT. TERRORIST STRONGHOLD- DAY

007 drives toward the stronghold, a massive fortress perched high up in the mountains, in the technical. More TERRORISTS guard the fortress entrance, along with two large reinforced doors with barbed wires attached to them and an electronic lock panel next to the road in front of them.

007 pretends to type a code into the lock while holding up his smartphone toward the lock as he types a few keys on his phone's touchpad keyboard; the smartphone glows bright blue for a moment along with some of the moving data in his contact lenses.

The lights on the lock and doors turn from red to green. Another DIGITAL FEMALE VOICE speaks as the doors open.

DIGITAL FEMALE VOICE: Access granted.

007 drives the technical into the stronghold interior.

Cut to 007 arriving at the center of the stronghold, where he gets out of the technical and hacks the lock to the doors to a large adobe hut like how he hacked the doors to the stronghold; his contact lenses glow blue again as he does this.

Cut to him entering the adobe interior, where the camera pans toward a stairway leading underneath the adobe.

Cut to 007 walking down the stairs, which lead to a conspicuous set of steel blast doors the camera pans to.

007 hacks the lock on the side of the blast door and enters the cargo elevator behind it.

CUT TO:

INT. SECRET RESEARCH BASE- DAY

The cargo elevator descends into the secret futuristic base beneath the stronghold, where there are dozens of TERRORISTS patrolling the tile hallways, whose walls are lined with glowing computer screens.

There are offices and laboratories filled with computers, servers, and sophisticated equipment behind locked Plexiglas doors and windows. Security cameras and turrets all over the ceiling rotate along with their infrared beams scanning the floors. Laser tripwires line some areas of the compound.

007 navigates through the hallways, following the signs on the walls that lead to the security center. He hacks the security center entrance's door lock with his smartphone, and enters the security center.

Inside there is TERRORIST 5, along with a computer hub and several console screens showing various security camera feeds. 007 stabs Terrorist 5 in the back with his combat knife, and walks up to the security center's computer hub.

He hacks the computer by interfacing with it wirelessly using his smartphone. He uses his hands to manipulate the computer's touchpad keyboard. One console shows DR. KATJA WINTER being tortured. Her screams are audible and extremely loud.

007: Dr. Winter.

007 zooms that console's feed out to the rest of the consoles to maximize the view by moving his pointer fingers and thumbs apart on the touchpad. Katja is in a dirty basement, naked, hanging from a hook her hands are cuffed to over a bathtub with dry blood marks on it.

There are several unrecognizable corpses lying in the corner of the basement.

She is being electrocuted with jumper cables connected to a battery. They are attached to her nipples, ring fingers, pinky toes, labia, thighs, and forceps that are forcing her mouth to be open, along with her tongue and clitoris.

Her blonde hair is a sopping wet, tangled mess, her blue eyes are bloodshot and her cheeks are stained with tears. Her skin is red in places and she is emitting steam and electric bolts. Her body is shaking and convulsing as she swings on the hook.

TERRORIST 6 is operating the battery's controls, while the TERRORIST LEADER, a brute roughly 007's size with an eyepatch and a scar running down from it to his cheek, is taunting Dr. Winter.

TERRORIST 6: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Don't you think she's had enough, sir?

TERRORIST LEADER: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Omar, are you falling in love again?

TERRORIST 6: (in Arabic with English subtitles) N- no, sir.

TERRORIST LEADER: (in Arabic with English subtitles) Good. Her task is to suffer. We are to make sure she completes it.

(in English, to Katja) Are you doing all right, sweetheart?

Katja whimpers, and trembles in her bonds. She shakes her head no. The sadistic terrorist leader strokes her belly with his hand.

TERRORIST LEADER: You look hungry. And thirsty. We haven't fed you for days now. A big girl like you needs to avoid becoming malnourished. You don't want to die of starvation, dehydration, or both? Do you?

KATJA: (sobbing underneath her forceps in a Swedish accent) Please... no more...

The terrorist leader grabs her by the neck and chokes her violently. She squeals.

TERRORIST LEADER: Yes, more. You're going to live with us now, which means you have to put our needs before yours. You haven't forgotten that, have you? Hmm?

Katja shakes her head no underneath the leader's grip as her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head and her face starts to turn blue. The terrorist leader grins, laughs, and lets go of her, and she gasps for air.

TERRORIST LEADER: Good girl. Unfortunately, we're all out of food at the moment. But as for water...

(to Terrorist 6, in Arabic with English subtitles) Omar, don't just fucking stand there. Keep zapping her! I'm going to get the hose.

TERRORIST 6: Y- yes, sir.

Katja begins to scream again as they continue to torture her.

Cut back toward 007 as the camera pans out from the security feeds.

007: Strange. It doesn't look like they're making her do research at all. They're making sure she dies under their captivity. This is bad.

007 leaves the security center and heads toward the basement.

CUT TO:

INT. RESEARCH BASE BASEMENT- DAY

Cut to 007 running through the hallways, then him quickly descending the stairs to the basement.

Cut to 007 entering the basement, where Katja is still being electrocuted. 007 shoots Terrorist 6 in the head with several silenced P99 shots. Terrorist 6 falls dead.

Katja stares in terror at 007 and screams even louder. 007 goes over to the battery's controls and hacks them with his smartphone, turning the current off.

Katja begins to pant and hyperventilate as 007 approaches her. 007 stands in front of her and looks at her.

007: Dr. Winter.

KATJA: (muffled screams) Who are you? What the fuck is this? Some kind of trick?

007: I'm from MI6, I'm going to get you out of here.

007 takes off his mask to prove it. Katja Winter eyes go wide for a moment, then she shuts them as she starts to cry again and break down hysterically.

007: I'm going to lift you off this hook. Try your best to hold still.

(to himself) I'm going to hell for doing this...

He grabs her and lifts her off of the hook.

007: Can you stand?

KATJA: (muffled screams) Not while I'm tied up like this!

007 sets her down, and she lets him uncuff her wrists, biceps, thighs, ankles, and rolls her over onto her back take out her oral forceps.

She breathes heavily and drools a lot for a moment, then licks her lips to make it easier to speak and gets back onto her feet.

KATJA: You have to get me out of here...

007: Try to calm down. We'll get out of here in a moment. I was sent here to make sure your research doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

KATJA: Then you're too late. They already have it.

007: Damn it. Wait, who's they?

KATJA: I don't know. All I know is that they're business clients of my company's CEO. They're the ones who brought me here.

007

So then they disposed of you like this. It sounds like I need to have a word with your boss. Is your research on site somewhere?

KATJA: I don't know. I don't know anything. I don't know why this is happening to me!

007: Katja, look at me.

007 puts his hands on her shoulders, and looks her in the eyes. She becomes quiet for a moment.

007: You're going to get out of here, and you'll live. I'll make sure of that, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. But first, you have to calm down, and I have to get to your research upstairs.

KATJA: No, we have to get out of here before those bastards find out I'm free--

But then the Terrorist Leader returns with a hose and bucket full of filthy water.

TERRORIST LEADER: I brought you your favorite drink, kitten-- freezing salt water!

(to Terrorist 6, in Arabic with English subtitles) Omar, spray her with this! And why can't I hear the current from here--

Then the terrorist sees Katja and 007 and grimaces.

TERRORIST LEADER: Intruder!

The leader grabs a Desert Eagle from a nearby table, aims it at 007, and tries to fire it but 007 quickly knocks it aside by shooting it out of his hand.

007 fires his P99 at the terrorist leader, only to find the leader has a Kevlar vest on. The leader attacks 007 with a punch to the solar plexus, which knocks the wind out of him. The terrorist leader then picks 007 up, and butts his head into 007's. 007 falls to the floor. The terrorist leader laughs.

TERRORIST LEADER: An MI6 spy. I think I know who you are. You don't know what you're getting into if you try to rescue that little Swedish whore.

You're merely in the eye of a storm that no man can survive if they try to fight against the current.

007 gets up, stares at the terrorist, and raises his fists.

007: I'll take my chances.

007 runs at the terrorist leader as he catches his breath and engages in a brutal fistfight with him.

The terrorist leader puts 007 in a chokehold as Katja aims at the terrorist with 007's P99.

TERRORIST LEADER: Your aim is weak after what I did to you, kitten. Not to mention you've never shot a gun before.

The terrorist leader throws 007 at Katja, knocking him into her. 007 gets off of Katja and grabs his P99, only for the terrorist leader to grab a metal pipe and beat 007 in the back with it.

007 screams, and barely manages to stab the terrorist leader in his good eye with his pen knife. The terrorist leader screams, and 007 quickly twists the knife, then stabs him several times in the chest again to maintain his control until he is dead.

007 turns toward Katja, and helps her off of the floor. They both stare at the leader's dead body.

007: Looks like his eye didn't survive the storm either.

An alarm begins to sound off throughout the base. 007 and Katja look around them.

KATJA: Oh, shit! The sound of his gunshots must've alerted the guards. We need to leave now.

007: As nice as that sounds, I can't leave without your research either, Katja.

KATJA: Fuck... All right, let's go find the research. Just don't let them kill me!

007 gestures his head over in the direction of Terrorist 6's corpse.

007: Dress yourself up as Omar over there and stay behind me.

While Katja is slipping into the uniform mid-movement, the two of them run out of the basement.

CUT TO:

INT. SECRET RESEARCH BASE- DAY

007 shoots the terrorists coming down the stairs with several rapid fire P99 shots, sometimes aiming and shooting at multiple targets at once.

They then hurry toward the laboratory areas as blast doors are beginning to close downward on them. 007 quickly rolls underneath it.

007: (to Katja) Hurry and slide under, that door is going to trap us in!

Katja quickly crawls underneath the door barely in time before it crushes her.

Cut to a montage of 007 and Katja running through the hallways of the laboratory, with 007 spraying guards left and right as well as stabbing them with his knife and beating them down when they get up too close. Katja hides behind the nearest cover or hiding place as he does this.

As the waves of dozens of terrorists clears up for a moment, 007 slows to a halt.

007: Over there!

He points to another locked steel blast door leading to the main server room and runs toward it with Katja following suit.

007: All right. I'll unlock the door. It might take a moment, though.

007 uploads his phone's hacker code remotely to the lock with one hand, and waits for the code to unlock the door while guarding Katja and shooting any guards that come near her with his P99 in his other hand. Katja stands behind 007 in fear.

The door unlocks after roughly a minute of fighting. 007 smashes a terrorist's skull against the wall, and beats another terrorist to the ground with a one-two punch, then they enter the server room.

007 downloads the intel from the servers by hacking their mainframe's console. This also takes a minute.

007: From what I can tell of what I'm seeing so far, Katja, your boss is either in league with some bad people willingly or unwillingly. Some of which include Fawdaa.

KATJA: Are... are you saying he _gave_ me to them? Why the hell would he do that?

007: What were you researching, Katja?

KATJA: I- I research a lot of different natural viruses to help look for cures, but recently my work shifted toward a more genetics-focused project. It's- it's hard to explain, I--

They hear approaching footsteps outside.

007: We can talk about it later. I've got the intel and your research. Let's go. My phone's GPS says there's a boat stashed in a sewer; we can get to it through the subterranean tunnels beneath the base.

KATJA: You mean the ones next to the basement I was tortured in! But isn't it sealed off now?

007: This place is a maze. We'll find a way through.

007 and Katja exit the server room and 007 blasts the incoming terrorists to pieces with gunfire and uses a frag pen grenade to even the odds. He stomps on the spine of a terrorist still alive that is trying to crawl away on the floor.

CUT TO:

INT. SUBTERRANEAN TUNNEL COMPLEX- DAY

007 and Katja escape through the tunnels.

Cut to where they come to a bay storing several boats. 007 and Katja run towards the one that's already in the water.

007: That's our way out. Hop into the water and swim over.

Katja holds her nose and her face contorts.

KATJA: Wait!

007: What?

KATJA: You have to carry me through.

007: Look, getting a little dirty is better than getting a one-way ticket to--

KATJA: N- no, I mean it might cause my shock burns and other wounds to get infected. God knows what kind of shit is in that water.

007: Of course. You're a scientist. Hop into my arms.

Katja complies. 007 carries the beauty through the sewer water. Katja and 007 stare at each other in the eyes for a moment.

007 places her in the boat, and gets in the driver's seat.

He hacks the boat's controls, and guns the engine. They drive out of the sewer toward where the sewer empties into a nearby river.

KATJA: Wait a second, we're going to fall!

007: Ignore that sinking feeling and hang onto your seat!

Katja screams as the boat flies out of the sewer and slams down into the river's water.

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAIN RIVER- DAY

They speed down the mountain river path with terrorists not far behind, chasing after them.

007: You mind driving for a moment!

Katja complies while 007 cuts through the netting holding several explosive barrels in the back of the boat with his knife and kicks them at the river's surface behind them.

KATJA: What are you doing?

007: Setting a trap.

KATJA: Right.

Then Katja stares back and promptly takes cover in the boat as terrorists in boats fire their machine guns at 007 and Katja's boat.

Before they can hit the boat, 007 shoots the barrels and causes several massive chain explosions that ignites the other boats and sends the terrorists flying off of them.

Katja breathes heavily as the gunfire stops and the other boats stop coming after them.

KATJA: We're in the clear. We're free. I'm free.

She begins to cry and hold her belly as 007 drives the boat through the river and out of the mountains.

007: Katja, are you all right?

Katja says nothing in response.

007: That terrorist I killed, what did he do to you?

KATJA: You mean beside torture me, starve me, and keep me in a tiny cage for days?

007: I'm sorry to hear that happened to you. I saw that you were holding your belly. I suspected he might have--

KATJA: You never said who you were, and the terrorist sounded like he knew who you were. Is this a trick? Are you just taking me somewhere else to be tortured more!

007: I'm trying to get you to safety. I need you alive if I'm to bring your boss down if he's dirty.

KATJA: Then why did the terrorist know who you were?

007: I don't know. M was right. Something about this mission isn't adding up.

KATJA: Who the hell are you?

007: Bond. James Bond.

KATJA: (sighs) All right, Mr. Bond. I know I can't fight you or run from you for now, so just... take me wherever it is you're taking me.

007: For now, I'm taking you to my safe house in Riyadh. After that... I don't know what's in store for us yet.

They look out into the desert as the camera zooms out into the rapidly approaching sandstorm as well.

FADE OUT


	2. The Sumatran Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prior chapter started off in Saudi Arabia, where Bond rescued a beautiful but heavily traumatized scientist named Dr. Katja Winter from the hands of terrorists who were trying to torture her to death. Now, with the help of Dr. Winter, 007 follows a lead to Sumatra, Indonesia, where he infiltrates a party at the private estate of Katja's former employer, and discovers old friends... and enemies.

INT. MI6 SAFE HOUSE, NEAR RIYADH, SAUDI ARABIA- NIGHT

MI6 SAFE HOUSE, NEAR RIYADH

SAUDI ARABIA

Establishing shot of the safe house, a small apartment in a suburb of Riyadh.

007 is in the safe house office, wearing a casual khaki jacket and pants, a white shirt, and black shoes, examining the intelligence he acquired from Fawdaa's servers. He types into his personal laptop and presses a key. His laptop's screen shows that he sent the files to MI6's headquarters via a private data channel.

Katja is wearing a dark crimson robe she found in the safe house bathroom, sitting at the kitchen table and staring blankly at a plate of cuisine from the fridge and prodding at it with her fork without eating it.

007 enters the kitchen.

007

I'm sorry if we got on the wrong foot earlier today Katja. You've been through a lot.

Katja says nothing, and keeps prodding at the plate with her fork.

007

Your body was in critical condition when we got here. Not to mention that it seemed like you were deprived of food and water for days by Fawdaa.

I treated your burns as best as I could using first-aid though, while you were asleep. Your scars should heal in time.

Katja looks away sadly for a moment.

KATJA

Have you ever been through something so unbearable you're not sure if you'll be able to keep your sanity intact, James?

007

(sighs)

Only once. I plan not to let it happen again.

KATJA

What happened?

007 looks away for a moment.

007

Never mind.

Katja shuts her eyes, covers her face with her hands, and breathes in and out, shivering.

KATJA

I don't think I can come back from this. I've been reliving the last several days all morning, several times. I don't want to relive them any more.

007

I know it's hard. Do your best to focus on what's happening right now. Right now, you're free.

KATJA

Am I, though? What's going to happen now?

007

I'm going to see if I can get through to MI6 and get you into protective custody until we can reunite you with your family.

KATJA

I don't have a family... at least an immediate one.

007

Then we'll find someone who can take care of you and keep you safe.

KATJA

But just how safe am I if my boss is still out there? You said he was responsible for kidnapping me!

007

Until we get you out of Saudi Arabia and get you into protective custody, I'm afraid that I'm your only lifeline. But I'm planning to stop whoever's responsible for this.

Your boss must've considered you as a potential witness of something he wanted to keep a secret. What were you working on?

KATJA

Recently... a genetics experiment, a study trying to prove that a certain gene evolved in humans and humans only. I don't know how successful it was as a lot of the details were compartmentalized between the teams working on the project.

007 put his hand to his chin.

KATJA

What are you thinking?

007

M seemed to think that the terrorists he sent me after wanted your research to weaponize a virus of some kind. Instead I find that they were trying to kill you to cover something you knew up.

Maybe this experiment of yours has something to do with it, but I'm not sure what yet. It doesn't matter; I'm going to get to the bottom of this. You just eat and get some rest.

Katja looks down.

KATJA

All right.

FADE OUT

Cut to a scene where Katja is sleeping in the safe house bedroom in her nightgown and when she is awakened by the sound of 007 speaking to M and Q over his smartphone in his office. She eavesdrops on 007. She peeks around the corner and sees 007 with his smartphone next to his ear.

M

You're after one Emrik Feldt, 007.

007

The CEO of Neabsogen. Katja's boss.

M

Speaking of which, how is your current conquest turning out, 007.

007

She turned out to be very traumatized by what happened to her. It wouldn't have been right.

Katja frowns slightly at this for a moment, and looks back toward the bedroom for a moment before turning back toward 007.

M

Don't tell me she reminds you of Tracy?

007

(whispers loudly)

Don't say that name.

M

I'm just making sure you're not putting your feelings before your mission again, 007.

Katja's frown goes away as she takes a closer look at 007.

007

(sighs)

I'm not. So what's the next step?

M

We've booked you a flight to Indonesia that you and Katja are going to take in the morning.

007

You're not sending her home? And why are we flying commercial? Is MI6 out of planes all of a sudden?

M

That's the thing, 007. After what happened with SPECTRE, I suspect someone in MI6 is feeding our enemies information still. What's worse is that a lot of my other resources are being cut off from the higher-ups as well.

007

You think MI6 has been infiltrated?

M

All I can say is that you're to trust no one. Not even her. But for now, she's our best chance to get at Feldt.

Recently he did business with a certain client of his. Feldt is throwing a party at his private estate in Sumatra in a few days.

You're to infiltrate the party with Katja as your date, and look for information on the client and Feldt's partnership with him.

007

Tell me more about this client.

M

You're not going to like this.

007

What do you mean?

M

Remember how Blofeld escaped from custody recently?

007 put a hand to his head.

007

You're kidding. You're telling me that he's the bloody client.

M

I told you you weren't going to like it.

007

This is going to be one hell of a party.

M

Undoubtedly.

007

So you're telling me we're going into a mission against enemies that know the two of us, without backup, and spy on them in plain sight?

M

I thought you were good at that.

007

I am. She isn't. Will we at least be given cover identities?

M

And guest passes. Forged, of course.

007

Good enough. We'll get going in the morning, M. Also, does Q have any more of those pen grenades? Using those in Sarawat was a blast.

M

You can ask him when you get to Sumatra. M out.

007

(to himself)

I suppose I could write Q a request for them with one of the pens I still have left.

While 007 hangs up the phone and downs the rest of his drink, Katja tiptoes back toward the bed and slips under the covers before he gets back. She lies still as 007 comes back into the bedroom.

007 gets into his side of the bed. Katja turns over and kisses 007 on the lips. 007 pulls away for a moment.

007

How much of that conversation did you hear?

KATJA

How long did you know I was there?

007

The whole time.

KATJA

In that case, I heard everything.

007

Well I appreciate your honesty. You still don't trust me, do you?

KATJA

No. Are we really about to go knock on the front door of the man who sent me to die?

007

I'm afraid so. But I promise I'll protect you.

KATJA

You're just one man.

007

Not quite.

KATJA

What do you mean?

007

I think I might be able to call in a favor from a friend of mine. That might help even our odds in Sumatra.

KATJA

Who's the friend?

007

You'll find out in the morning.

007 kisses Katja back, and turns over to go to sleep. Katja sits there, staring at 007 in the darkness.

FADE TO BLACK

EXT. EMRIK FELDT'S PRIVATE ESTATE ENTRANCE- NIGHT

THREE DAYS LATER...

EMRIK FELDT'S PRIVATE ESTATE, NEAR PADANG, SUMATRA

INDONESIA

Establishing shot of Padang and an area of dense Sumatran jungle as 007 and Katja drive from Padang in his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish to the private estate. 007 is dressed in a tuxedo and Katja is dressed in a sexy backless red dress.

007 talks to FELIX LEITER over the phone while driving.

007

Felix, I hear you're in Sumatra right now.

FELIX

If you're asking, I assume you are too. Heading to the party?

007

Couldn't afford to miss it. Do you know anything worth sharing about Emrik Feldt?

FELIX

Not much other than that he invited a member of SPECTRE to the party, but the member was allegedly posing as another rich philanthropist.

My people at the CIA say Feldt is clean, which is weird given what you told me. They said he himself was the one who asked for them to search for that employee of his company who was kidnapped recently, the scientist...

Can't remember her name off the top of my head. It sounded like he was really worried about her.

007

That's all right, Felix, and it sounds like Feldt is a good liar.

FELIX

You're sure he's dirty?

007

He had Katja kidnapped and traded her to a bunch of terrorists.

FELIX

 _Katja?_ Holy shit. You're the one that rescued her, didn't you?

007

Well if you must know, yes, I did.

FELIX

You're not taking her to the party, are you? She'll be a dead giveaway!

007 drives across a bridge over a gushing set of rapids leading to the entrance gates to the estate. Establishing shot of the private estate.

007

I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Wait a minute, how did you know she was rescued? I haven't seen anything about it on the news.

FELIX

Some of the CIA's analysts said they picked up a lot of SIGINT and ELINT in Saudi Arabia. Why?

007

Don't trust them, Felix. Don't trust anyone, not even me.

FELIX

That's everywhere I go, but... what's your point?

007

Something isn't right about this whole thing. But whatever's going on, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Whatever it takes.

FELIX

Right. Well, whether you trust me or not, I've got your back. I'll meet you in the estate interior by the bar area. We'll discuss the plan over drinks.

007

Glad to hear it, Felix. I'll see you soon.

007 presses the hang-up button on his smartphone as he drives. Katja looks at him in the passenger seat.

KATJA

Was that your friend you were talking to?

007

Yes. Felix Leiter.

KATJA

He's CIA?

007

Your eavesdropping skills are so impressive I wouldn't be surprised if you're a spy, too.

KATJA

I was always good at paying attention to details. My memory is eidetic. My intellectual capabilities are a large reason why I got to such a prestigious position in Neabsogen at my age.

I'm just doing what I can to survive. Like I said, I don't trust you.

007

You don't trust a government agent?

KATJA

Not after what happened to me, no. It feels like my whole world has been flipped upside down. If the company I worked for is working with terrorists, then the world's governments could easily be as well.

007

Well, you're not entirely wrong.

KATJA

I have a question from what I heard you discussing with your boss back in Saudi Arabia.

007

What is it?

KATJA

It's about a name your boss mentioned, Tracy.

007's eyes go wide.

007

That name is confidential.

KATJA

Of course.

007

Please don't make me upset when we're about to go on a dangerous mission, that tends to be a bad idea in general.

KATJA

Right. Sorry. Never mind, it's probably not important.

007

Right. Not important.

007's expression becomes sad for a moment while he drives.

Cut to 007 pulling up to the gates, which are guarded by several BODYGUARDS wearing black glasses and suits, carrying silenced MP5K submachine guns.

007 shows his guest pass to BODYGUARD 1 who walks up next to his Vanquish's window.

BODYGUARD 1

Mr. and Mrs. Carter?

While Bodyguard 1 is looking at the guest list on his tablet for 007's name, 007 hacks the tablet remotely as he taps into his smartphone that is plugged into the SUV's dashboard.

The bodyguard scratches his head for a moment, looks up at 007 and Katja suspiciously, then back down at his tablet again.

BODYGUARD 1

You're cleared. Go on in.

007 smiles, nods toward the bodyguard, and drives into the estate.

Cut to him parking his car in the parking lot. He gets out of the Vanquish, shuts his door, then opens Katja's door and takes her hand to help her out of the car. He uses his key fob to lock the car. The Vanquish beeps twice.

EXT. EMRIK FELDT'S PRIVATE ESTATE EXTERIOR- NIGHT

007 and Katja then enter the garden area, where the camera pans to show off all of the trees, bushes, pools of water with gushing fountains, and vines along the walls, along with the various civilians hanging out in the pools, bars, tennis courts, and other lavish areas.

007 and Katja go to one of the outdoor bars to wait for Felix as planned. A beautiful Asian BARTENDER looks at him.

BARTENDER

What may I get you two?

007

For me, something that could kill an elephant.

KATJA

Two vodka martinis. Shaken, not stirred.

007 looks Katja's way for a moment.

BARTENDER

Of course. Your names?

007

Jesse and Andrea Carter.

BARTENDER

You two are a lovely couple. I'll go get your drinks.

While the bartender pours two vodka martinis into their glasses, 007 looks toward Katja again as they sit down at their seats.

007

How did you know that was what I wanted?

KATJA

I didn't. It was what I wanted, and I figured what I wanted would work for you too.

007

Great minds drink alike, I suppose.

The bartender gives them their drinks.

BARTENDER

Enjoy the party. Let me know if either of you want anything else.

007

Thank you.

The bartender nods and bows, then heads to go serve someone else. 007 and Katja clink their glasses together, and start to drink their martinis when Felix Leiter shows up.

FELIX

Good to see you, J-

007

Jesse. Please, call me Jesse. Have you met Andrea?

Felix turns towards Katja.

FELIX

Ah, right. Nice to meet you... Andrea. I'm Felix Leiter.

KATJA

Nice to meet you as well, Felix.

Katja and Felix shake hands.

007

You're not drinking.

FELIX

Already did. You two have some guts showing up here.

007

Well, I have to hold my liquor somehow. What's the plan?

FELIX

To be honest, I have no idea. This place is a fortress, with tons of guards posted in the restricted areas.

But I know that Emrik is having a meeting tonight with several business clients. They're supposedly meeting to discuss buying some sort of genetic patent. May be a bioweapon of some kind.

007

And one of them is Blofeld.

FELIX

You really think he's behind all of this?

007

Knowing Blofeld, maybe. He's a sly bastard.

FELIX

Well, if you want, I can try and cause a distraction while you eavesdrop on the meeting and locate the bioweapon.

KATJA

What about me?

007

You'll want to stick with me for now. In the meantime, is there anything more you can tell us about the experiment you were working on?

KATJA

Like I said, the genetics experiment was to prove that there was a gene that evolved in humans.

I don't know the entirety of what the project's endgame was. It was unlike any project I had worked on before due to how much it was being kept from the eye of the public.

But I managed to prove the gene existed. After that, Emrik started to ask about what the original evolutionary purpose of the gene might have been, and potential vulnerabilities it might have.

From that point on, the less the project made sense. And soon after, the terrorists kidnapped me.

007 leans closer to Katja.

007

Why didn't you tell me about that part earlier?

KATJA

I was trying to forget. I still am. I wasn't in my right state of mind when you asked me about it the first time. Like I said, toward the end of the project, that was when--

Their conversation is interrupted when EMRIK FELDT arrives to greet them. Emrik is wearing a tuxedo as well.

EMRIK

I don't recognize the three of you from the guest list, but you two look familiar... You wouldn't have happened to do business in Stockholm recently, would you?

Emrik stares at Bond, then Katja. For a split-second, Emrik smirks at Katja slightly. Katja's eyes are wide the whole time, her complexion pale white, and her hands are shaking.

007

Not recently, but I've been there for business trips occasionally. My apologies, my name's Jesse Carter, and this is my wife Andrea. I met her in Sweden. I'm a CFO for an ecotourist firm based in London. She's a botanist.

007 offers Emrik his hand. Emrik grins, and they shake hands.

EMRIK

I believe I'm the one who should apologize; I should be treating my guests better than this. Now I remember you both. I hope you've enjoyed your time here in Sumatra?

007

Absolutely. It's lovely out here. Your garden is quite a sight.

Emrik looks toward Katja, and grins.

EMRIK

Indeed it is. It's nice to meet you as well... Andrea.

Emrik offers Katja his hand. Katja shakes his hand while quivering.

EMRIK

Your wife seems like the nervous type, Mr. Carter. I also couldn't help but notice some of the scars on her chest and back. Did something happen to her?

007 smiles.

007

We had a bit of an accident while on holiday in Saudi Arabia.

Emrik's grin disappears.

EMRIK

How terrible. How bad was the accident?

007

Quite nasty.

EMRIK

I see.

Emrik's smile returns.

EMRIK

Well, if either of you need anything while you're here, let me know. You are my guests, after all.

007

Thank you, Emrik. I look forward to doing business with you.

EMRIK

As do I, Mr. Carter.

Emrik walks away with several of his bodyguards. Once they are out of sight, Katja covers her mouth and turns away as her whole body trembles.

KATJA

He recognized me. You just blew your cover, didn't you, James?

007

Our cover was already blown. I figured I'd perform an experiment on his ego. We need to move fast.

FELIX

Agreed. I'll get a distraction in order.

Katja grabs 007 by the arm as her mascara begins to run a little.

KATJA

Promise me you won't let him take me back.

007 holds her face in his hands and looks her in the eyes.

007

I won't. I promise. I'm going to kill him.

Katja shuts her eyes and tries not to cry any more.

KATJA

That fucking psycho... I wasted five years of my life working for his firm, thinking I knew the man the whole time. I was wrong. He's a monster. Someone has to stop him and everyone working with him.

007 looks at Felix and nods to him. Felix nods back, and leaves them.

007

It's time we found that bioweapon. This way.

007 and Katja approach Emrik's mansion. 007 examines its perimeter with his contact lenses.

007

Damn, there are a lot of guards that we'd have to move through... and a lot of civilians we'd end up alerting as well.

KATJA

What are we going to do?

They are interrupted when the lights in the garden and mansion go out. The crowd of civilians begin talking to each other out of confusion, and the bodyguards at the mansion swear and form groups to investigate. 007's phone vibrates, and he answers it.

FELIX

Bond, I've disabled the power to the mansion, but before I did that, I tapped into their CCTV feeds. Looks like the meeting's taking place in a conference room, I'm sending the mansion's schematics to your phone.

007

Thanks, Felix. You're pretty bright for an American.

FELIX

(chuckles)

Smart ass. Be quick though, I don't know if they have a backup generator, but if they do, your time before the lights come back on is short.

007

Good to know. Bye for now.

007 puts his smartphone away, and notices some guards moving in their direction to investigate.

007

(to Katja)

Quick, hide in those bushes over there.

Katja and 007 hide under the cover of some bushes in the garden. The Bodyguards move past them with flashlights, although one Bodyguard lingers behind.

007

(whispers to BODYGUARD 2)

Psst! Hey!

Bodyguard 2 looks in 007's direction and points his flashlight towards him. 007 waits for him to get closer, then throws his pen knife at the Bodyguard's head, killing him instantly.

007 then moves out of the bushes toward the Bodyguard's corpse, pulls his pen knife out, and hides his corpse in the bushes.

KATJA

Why did you kill that guard?

007 picks up the guard's dropped silenced MP5K.

007

To even the odds.

Katja and 007 then hurry toward the mansion's back door. 007 shoots BODYGUARDS 3, 4, and 5 with the MP5K before they can spot him or Katja in the dark, let alone react. They step over their corpses and enter the door they were guarding.

INT. EMRIK FELDT'S MANSION- NIGHT

007 and Katja head toward the stairs in the foyer. 007 dispatches BODYGUARDS 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 in the kitchen, dining room, living room, and den with two clips of ammo in his MP5K, taking cover when needed behind the kitchen counter, dining room table, living room couch, and coffee table and television stand in the den. Katja trails behind.

They move up the stairs in the foyer; 007 throws a pen flashbang to stun BODYGUARDS 12, 13, and 14, then throws his pen knife to the chest of BODYGUARD 12, pulls it out and slits the throat of BODYGUARD 13, then stabs BODYGUARD 14 in the back, and kicks him over the stairs railing.

From there, 007 and Katja manage to make it safely to Emrik's office. 007 hacks Emrik's personal computer with his smartphone.

KATJA

What are you doing? I thought you were going to eavesdrop on the meeting.

007

Like I've been saying, something isn't adding up. I need all the intel I can find. Especially in case the meeting ends early. We did make a lot of noise downstairs.

KATJA

If you say so, James.

007

It looks like there's a panic room vault door built behind the TV in Emrik's bedroom that I can open from here. How about you hide there for now. I'll come find you once the meeting's over.

KATJA

All right. Don't die, James. I don't want to be all alone again.

007

I don't plan to.

007 and Katja head their separate ways.

CUT TO:

INT. EMRIK FELDT'S MANSION CONFERENCE ROOM- NIGHT

007 hides in a balcony above the conference room and takes pictures of everyone at the meeting while recording the conversation. ERNST STAVRO BLOFELD is one of the people there, along with EMRIK FELDT and his head of security, the massive brute BRUCE GAMBLE. Blofeld smiles.

BLOFELD

I trust you've brought us a sample of your company's new patent, Mr. Feldt.

EMRIK

I have. It's in a safe in my panic room. I'll have Bruce here bring it to you in a minute.

BLOFELD

Will it do what you said it would do?

EMRIK

You'll need to test it with the sample first, then we'll mass produce it. My manufacturing facility in Singapore can do that.

But my research team confirmed it-- after we weaponized a rare flora species harvested here in Sumatra, we found that the poison it produces can have similar effects to that of which MI6 and the other intelligence agencies of the free world collaborated on and designed when it created SPECTRE.

Bond frowns at this.

BLOFELD

Free world indeed. Like their various euphemisms to hide their crimes, it's ironic how they fell victim to their very creation. MI6 is dust. The CIA will be next.

EMRIK

So you're going to test the weapon in Langley?

BLOFELD

Leave the logistics of the test to us, Mr. Feldt. Despite that you ever so subtly named your company after our shared ambition, we want you to preserve your reputation. The public can't know you're working for us.

EMRIK

About that...

BLOFELD

Is something wrong?

EMRIK

One of my researchers, the one who found out too much... She's here, with a British man, probably a spy. He might've implied that he was the one who rescued her from SPECTRE's subsidiary organization based in Saudi Arabia.

BLOFELD

You're sure she's here?

EMRIK

Positive.

BLOFELD

What did the man look like?

EMRIk

I suspect that it's him. One of my bartenders managed to get a picture of him if you need to confirm.

BLOFELD

Bond is here?

EMRIK

Most likely.

Blofeld smiles.

BLOFELD

Good. Have your guards search the premises. Distribute the picture to their phones. If they identify him among the guests, have them kill him. But bring the girl to me. I think it's time we called this meeting to an end.

Unless...

007 quickly crouches behind the railings of the balcony. Blofeld stares up in his direction. Blofeld grins.

BLOFELD

You can come out now, James. Our guards can shoot through those railings if you don't.

007 doesn't move.

BLOFELD

Do you remember when I drilled into your skull, James? Did you ever wonder if it had more lasting effects than you realized?

More importantly, do you remember when Raoul Silva burned your parents' house to the ground and killed your precious M?

Do you ever wonder if that place had a certain sentimental significance to him as well? After all, it was written all over his face.

I know you heard what I said about SPECTRE and MI6 being two sides of the same coin, James. M shouldn't have been as precious to you as she was. And she wouldn't be if you knew what she did.

I told you back in Rome that I was the author of all your pain. I still am, and I always will be. If you surrender now, perhaps I'll let you live long enough to come to an understanding of what that means.

After all, the truth may destroy you more so than any other poison.

007 refuses to move or make a sound.

BLOFELD

Very well, James. Mr. Gamble, see the balcony up there? Shoot through it.

BRUCE nods, and 007, not having time to shoot back, runs out of cover toward the exit as BRUCE begins to fire his MP5K at 007.

BLOFELD

Mr. Gamble, raise the alarm. And go to the panic room and get the sample before he beats you to it, quickly!

007 quickly pulls out his smartphone as he leaves the conference room and runs toward Emrik's bedroom.

CUT TO:

INT. EMRIK FELDT'S MANSION PANIC ROOM- NIGHT

Katja is hiding in the panic room when she gets 007's call.

007

(V.O.)

Katja, pick up, it's me.

KATJA

James?

007

(V.O.)

Get out of the panic room and the bedroom; hide somewhere else, maybe the toilet.

KATJA

What? Why?

007

(V.O.)

Emrik's bodyguard is coming to the panic room to pick up a sample of the virus you worked on. If he spots you, he'll bring you to Feldt.

Katja's eyes go wide as she hears footsteps and yelling outside the panic room.

KATJA

(whispers)

Are you on your way?

007

(V.O.)

Yes. Why?

KATJA

(whispers)

I'm hanging up now. Please come quick.

Katja hangs up and looks around the room for a spot to hide. She ends up hiding under a desk in the panic room just in time as Bruce opens the panic room's secret entrance.

Katja holds her mouth with her hand and holds absolutely still as Bruce walks up to the desk and looks for the key to the safe in the drawer. He then heads over to the safe on the side of the room opposite the desk and kneels over to enter in its keypad combination and open it with the key.

He opens the safe and takes out a briefcase; then opens it and checks to make sure it contains the virus sample. After he closes the safe, he turns around and hesitates, then stares under the desk and spots Katja.

Bruce grabs Katja by the arm holding her mouth and yanks her out while she screams from under the desk. She tries desperately to escape his grip.

KATJA

No!

BRUCE

Fighting me is a bad idea, sweetheart.

Bruce holds her up aggressively by the neck and starts to choke her unconscious as she tries to break free of his grip while he holds up his cellphone to his ear with his other hand.

BRUCE

Emrik, tell Blofeld I have the girl--

Then Bond sneaks up on Bruce and smashes the chair next to the desk into Bruce's head, knocking him and Katja to the floor. 007 and Bruce engage in a nasty fistfight. Bruce is stronger and heavier than Bond, and overpowers 007 quickly after hitting him with a painful barrage of punches.

As Bruce puts 007 in a chokehold, 007 pulls out his knife pen and stabs Bruce in his knuckles, causing Bruce to yell and let go of 007. 007 tries to stab Bruce again, only for Bruce to block him and knock the knife out of his hand with his good hand.

While Katja is beginning to gain her strength back despite being low on oxygen after being choked, she sees 007 kick the knife away from Bruce toward her as Bruce grabs 007's head and lands his knee into his face, causing 007 to stagger backward toward Katja. Bruce then picks 007 up with both hands and lifts him above his head.

Katja quickly grabs the knife and throws it at Bruce's chest before Bruce can crush 007's spine with his knee. It misses Bruce's heart but instead lands in his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to drop 007.

007 gets up, pulls the knife out of Bruce's chest. Bruce swings a hook at 007's head, only for 007 to duck and slice through Bruce's knees, causing him to fall to the ground.

007 is about to finish Bruce off when he hears guards coming. He grabs the briefcase, and looks at Katja.

007

Can you run reasonably well in high heels?

KATJA

I think so.

007

Then do it fast. Because I'm going to leave Gamble here his runner-up award as a parting gift since he's terrible at his namesake.

Katja nods, and they run out of the panic room after 007 chucks a pen next to Bruce. Bruce sees the pen's fuse, and, realizing what it is, crawls away after finding he's unable to throw it with his wounded hand in time. Bruce screams angrily as the explosion dismembers his legs and blows off part of his face and lower torso.

CUT TO:

EXT. EMRIK FELDT'S MANSION JUNGLE GARDEN- NIGHT

Cut to 007 shooting his way out of the mansion with his P99 in one hand and the briefcase in another with Katja in tow as she pulls off her high heels mid-movement. He kicks open the backdoor to the mansion and they escape into the garden area with several guards in pursuit. 007 shoots them while trying to avoid shooting the screaming civilians running around in the crowd. 007 hears his smartphone go off.

007

Hold this will you, Katja?

007 hands the briefcase to Katja as he responds to the phone call mid-movement.

FELIX

James, I've managed to get your Vanquish out of the compound before I was discovered; it's on the bridge by the waterfall. If you can get to there we can make it out.

The mansion camera feeds show that there're some zip-lines in the jungle near the garden that tourists like to use for fun; one of them goes over the river.

007

Thanks Felix, we're on our way.

After 007 hangs up, they cut out of the garden. 007 runs up a wall blocking them from entering the jungle area.

007

Toss the briefcase to me.

KATJA

Isn't it full of a deadly virus?

007

That's why you have to throw it as well as you threw that knife.

Katja nods, and throws the briefcase to 007, who catches it. He then pulls Katja up to the top of the wall. They hop over it and run into the jungle just before the guards are able to catch up to them and shoot them with their MP5Ks.

They traverse through the jungle until they come to the zipline above the waterfall. 007 hooks the briefcase's handle around the zipline and sends it to the other side.

KATJA

Wait, James! I don't know if I can maintain my grip on that!

007 unties his belt and puts it around the zipline.

007

Then maintain your grip on this.

Katja nods at this and then slides across first. She appears nervous and her grip falters a little as she zips over the violent gushing rapids beneath her, but she manages to make it to the other side.

As 007 is about to slide across, guards appear behind him and try to shoot him. 007 quickly attaches to the zipline and begins his descent. Before he can make it all the way across, one of the guards pulls out a machete and begins to cut the zipline's rope.

The zipline is severed on one side, and 007 falls and hits a rock wall hard while hanging onto the rope for dear life.

KATJA

James!

The guards continue to shoot at 007 as he tries to climb up the rope with the rapids splashing at his legs. He is almost all the way up when a bullet hits him in the back of his right arm and causes him to lose his grip and fall into the rapids.

007

Tracy...

KATJA

NO!

As Katja looks down at 007 as he falls into the current, she then looks at the guards, grimaces, and heads toward the Vanquish nearby. She opens the passenger door to find Felix in the driver's seat.

FELIX

Where's Bond?

KATJA

He's about to drown. If you are not willing to help me save him, then either get out and give me the wheel or I will follow his trail on foot.

Felix nods.

FELIX

Which way did he go?

KATJA

Follow the river.

Katja gets in with the briefcase, and Felix hits the gas.

Cut to 007, who is being carried away by the rapids. He barely is able to make his way above the surface for air when he sees the waterfall ahead. He desperately tries to fight against the current and manages to snag a rock above the drop with his good arm for a moment before he loses his grip and falls off the edge and is forced underwater again.

He slowly loses consciousness as his arms stop flailing about and his mouth is starting to open and take in water. Before the camera fades to black, it stops as a hand manages to snag his hand and drag him out of the water.

Katja lays an unconscious 007 on the grass and begins to do CPR on him, feeling for his heart and then pushing her hands against his chest. She then does mouth to mouth to him, and repeats.

KATJA

(in Swedish)

Please stay with me, my love.

She opens up his tuxedo jacket and shirt, and continues to push against his chest before doing mouth to mouth again. One more time, she pushes against 007's chest before 007 begins to cough out water and come to. 007 gasps for air.

007

Tracy...

KATJA

James!

Katja looks at 007's arm.

KATJA

You're bleeding out. Hold on...

Katja rips open her skirt and uses a strip of it to tie around 007's arm as a tourniquet.

007

Why did you come for me?

KATJA

You're helping me survive, helping me overcome my pain. Now I promise I'll help you too.

007 and Katja embrace and kiss each other before the camera zooms out to an overhead view of the jungle above them.

FADE OUT


End file.
